Kerbero Roth
Co leader of VoidZ and a former spy for Obsidian Assembly, upon birth Kerbero was gifted magic by the god Niall and had his star permanently tattooed on his hand. After defecting from Obsidian he joined VoidZ and became their main infiltrator for stealth operations. Appearance Kerbero First Form With Sword.png|Kerbero's first form with his two weapons. Kerbero Second Form Appearance.png|Kerbero's Knight Form. KerberoDeityFormAppearance.png|Kerbero's Deity Form. Kerbero is a 21 year old young dark black figure with an above average build with a star imprinted on his hand. Knight Form In this form, his skin lightens with the light energy from his mentor's teachings and his own personality. He gains another star on his wrist in this form along with his custom made cloak, showing that he's closer to being a true deity of his own. Deity Form In this form Kerbero reverts back to his dark skin, with many stars on his body and a slick long cape that only those gifted by Niall have access to. Personality Due to Kerbero growing up in a competitive environment and eventually defecting from a massive corporation to become a spy is very mature and serious, and has made a fair amount of rivals with the competitive attitude. He attempts keeps his emotions to himself believing that showing emotions to the enemy could prove to be devastating. Despite this, he still on occasion will open up when surrounded by people friends, family, and people he believes he can trust. During his time with Obsidian it wasn't uncommon to see Kerbero more laid back when off-duty. He was especially more kind toward new recruits as the rest of the agents would more often than not become immediately suspicious. As he grew older and after several betrayals he became less open with people and more suspicious of people's true intentions and more quick to turn on people regardless of whether or not they're friends or family. He finds this to be very logical, even if it's his own friends that he's turning against. Despite taking many negative qualities from his time as a spy, he didn't listen to many of the other rules that he was told. Kerbero is still kind and capable of accepting others, and seeks to make allies with as many people as possible. Above all, he wants to be a benevolent god who people can always trust and count on. As a result of this mindset he often gives people chances to be better than what they are unless he's already given them a chance, or he believes that they're simply too far gone to be given any chances. Simply, Kerbero is mature, benevolent, and logical. Background Kerbero was born heir to his parent's company, Obsidian Assembly along with his older sister, Azalea. His birth however was not pleasant, and he was forcibly removed from his mother's womb with magic killing his mother instantly, and placed in his own isolated cell. His father was given the job of watching over Kerbero and teaching him how to become an effective spy. However, his father was extremely violent with his training exercises, and had major anger issues, and constantly beat Kerbero when he failed simple tasks. In one such occasion to test Kerbero's magic he was thrown into a room and pumped lava into it in order to test if Kerbero had the magical strength to escape. He did not escape, and was saved by Azalea. Because Kerbero had failed and needed to be saved, they put him in his old cell, and made him re-watch footage of him being forcibly removed from his mother's womb and her subsequent death, claiming that it's in the name of Niall. Kerbero then attempts to attack his father, but it easily put down, and tortured for his evil transgressions, until his sister shows up and says that she wants to train Kerbero instead. Their father still keeping the secret from Azalea allows her to train Kerbero. Azalea trains Kerbero until he was 18 years old, when he had become more proficient at spy work and magic than anyone else in the organization. The secret regarding their mother was kept close to only Kerbero and his father, with his father threatening to do the same thing to Azalea what they did to their mother. That was until he was 18, where Kerbero gained enough confidence that he could protect Azalea, and he told her about the truth regarding their mother. Azalea was devastated, and turned on Kerbero, believing it's unfair how special he was compared to her, feeling as if she was a tool and Kerbero was the main deal. She then attacks Kerbero and then attacks the organization. She deals massive damage to the organization before defecting and disappearing into the outside world. Immediately, Kerbero's father restrains Kerbero with the effort of the entire organization, and they torture him for 2 years, leaving him in a room with the footage of his mother dying, and barely feeding him. However, this became Kerbero's motivation for leaving the company and believing that worshiping Niall doesn't involve the deaths of those who don't worship him or accept him. Throughout these two years, he's perfecting his magic, the footage of his mother's death constantly serving as a reminder as to why he needs to leave this organization and burn it to the ground. It's during this time he gains the access to his Knight form. By the age of 19, he broke out of Obsidian, and killed everyone inside the organization, along with his father with his new Knight form, as none of them had any idea it was still Kerbero. He was ruthless in his attack on the organization, and eventually bombing the organization and destroying all that he knew of it. After this, he spent the next 2 years looking for his sister, joining many organizations and meeting many new people as well as making rivals and foes throughout this time, until he found the clan VoidZ. A clan that didn't seem to have many magical users, and didn't have a spy, and could use one in the hunt for Jolt. It's at this point, at the age of 21, he joined VoidZ. Synopsis VoidZ Alliance Kerbero first appears in VoidZ Alliance shortly after joining the clan and is sent on a stealth operation with Kaiser, Jrosh, and Setto to obtain intel about Jolt's whereabouts following his capture and disappearance in World Clan War 4. The operation is compromised once Omega discovers Kerbero hacking into the computer and Helbrich appears through the wormhole to take the flash drive. Helbrich fights with both Kerbero and Jrosh before the alarms go off alerting all of The Compounds military. Helbrich successfully takes the flash drive and escapes as Setto, Kaiser, Kerbero and Jrosh fight off the military. However, the military ends up surrounding them and just before surrendering, Null appears and uses his telekinetic abilities to drive away the military before PAIN arrives in a ship and picks them up. The mission ultimately was a failure, resulting in both Kerbero and Jrosh being blamed for the failure of the mission. After Omega's worldwide broadcast and the Omega Invasion begins, Kerbero is transported into space to battle with the Omegas in space, and rescue Jolt from Omega's Ship. Upon arriving, Kerbero with the help of Wate, Vio, and Crystal battle with Helbrich while Kaiser and Saynes look for Jolt. They succeed in defeating Helbrich and finding Jolt, however, during the battle Crystal was killed and Vio's neck was sliced by Helbrich. VoidZ Divided Kerbero then re-appears on Setto's mission to Helbrichs underground lair along with Zen, Carina, Saynes, Kaiser, Frostbite, Sunblast, and PAIN. Upon entering the lair, Setto trips the sensors and subsequently releasing the RHG clones of Jomm, Yoyo, Terantula, Dark Wate, Evil Setto, Evil Niko, Steel and Alfa, and begins creating a new vessel for Helbrich named Cain. Upon reaching the fortress, Yoyo sticks a bomb on the wall and blows up the bridge causing it to collapse and making many stalagmites falling onto VoidZ Members. Kerbero is then saved and pushed out of the way by Carina from a falling stalagmite. Upon waking up, he was immediately greeted with Jomm, Yoyo and Terantula and swiftly entered combat with them. However, he was no match for them in his base form, and defeated them with the help of Carina's Devilina Form, and a double team with Setto. They then run into the lab to destroy anything left of Helrbich before witnessing CAIN's creation finalized. CAIN immediately attacks the group, and due to him being able to adapt to any abilities and powers, defeats the entire group. Carina then reunites with Kerbero and formulates a plan with the help of SETAIN, a fused Setto and PAIN to take down CAIN. He is eventually defeated and they head back to VoidZ base with an unconscious Evil Wate. Upon returning to VoidZ, Kerbero, and the others are greeted by the base in ruins following the civil dispute between Jolt and Wate, and the now awakened Exenorapth. Kerbero attempts to battle, but is quickly knocked unconcious for the entire battle and never gets back up. VoidZ United After Wate receives a distress call from Speed asking for help, he sends Kerbero on his own squad with Burst, Taki, Saynes and Carina to go to Iceland and prevent Zvolution from fighting with the Deltorians. VoidZ intervenes just before SMX gets aggressive, but a fight eventually breaks out after Keagle starts the battle between VoidZ and Zvolution. The battle is in VoidZ's favor, with Volt, their more powerful members sitting out of the fight before throwing a jeep directly at Kerbero. Kerbero throws the jeep back sparking a battle between the two, with Kerbero emerging victorious until Volt uses his light form and Kerbero reverts back to his normal form. However, before either of them could deliver a finishing blow, Jolt intervenes and finishes Volt before Kerbero stabs him, killing Volt instantly. Jolt is angered by Kerbero's apparent failures to maintain peace, but changes his mind once Kerbero clarifies that Keagle had started the fight. Kerbero then goes back to the landing site once things get chaotic, and battles Keagle in a 1v1, and pins him to the ground with his sword before Speed breaks up the fight between both clans. Later, once Alphaspark arrives, Kerbero is present battling Dervites before being confronted with the mangled corpse of Taki. Kerbero along with the other members battle Alphaspark before he grabs Carina and holds her hair over a cliff, with Alphaspark taunting him for loving Carina. Carina battles with Alphaspark before being knocked into the portal. Burst tells Kerbero to check on Carina, and once he does Carina confesses she also knew as well. The two hug briefly before Alphaspark returns to battle the clan one final time. Kerbero with the support of Jolt and Burst defeat Alphaspark and subsequently collapses onto the ground, completely drained from the intense battle. VoidZ Genocide Kerbero and Carina following the events of VoidZ United decide to go on vacation to relax on another planet. However, Carina has a nightmare about the future and the subsequent deaths that might happen. As a result, Carina and Kerbero return to VoidZ just as Crescent arrives from the future to warn the clan about Zameki's return and the Cult Of Surano. After getting radar pings, Kerbero goes outside with the rest of the clan to witness Zameki's attempt to take Helbrich back from VoidZ and to the Cult. However, a fight breaks out after Luka kills Saynes, and Kerbero along with VoidZ engages Zameki and the Inca Tribe. As they are battling, Luka moves the earth from its orbit, and Kinada, Plasa, and Kiyana arrive to battle the Cult. Kerbero engages with Kinada briefly before Plasa breaks off to engage Carina. Afterwards Kinada leaves Kiyana to battle both Burst and Kerbero. During this fight however, Carina is impaled by Kinada's tail and Plasa throws a massive fireball at Carina. Kiyana then lets Kerbero and Burst attempt to save Carina, albeit to no avail. Kerbero then mourns over Carina's death, before quickly getting enraged and attacking Helbrich immediately after he appears on the battlefield. Later on Kerbero lets Helbrich go to retrieve CAIN. Following this, Kerbero is present in a meeting recruiting new VoidZ members before Speed rushes in telling them about the destruction of the Deltorian Colony. Kerbero is then seen battling against Ryan, Shift, and Uzziah to avenge the fallen Deltorians. Kerbero kills both Shift and Uzziah before Supay and the rest of the cult arrive on the battlefield, only to be stopped by Ice Blue. Another battle ensues and Kerbero once again battles with Kinada in a 1v1. Wate attempts to assist, but his convergence form breaks for no apparent reason leaving Kerbero alone with Kinada. Just as Kinada is about to finish Kerbero, he breaks into his Deity Form, and decimates Kinada and eventually traps her in his dimension leaving her there to rot before heading back to Burst. Kerbero shows up just as Burst is about to be taken down by Brimflare and Kiyana. Plasa then appears on the battlefield, and just before he can attack her and avenge Carina's death, Supay appears and throws Kerbero at the moon. Once Supay and Jolt land on the moon, Kerbero arrives to assist and shortly after Burst does as well. Together the three of them beat down Supay before he tackles Burst into China subsequently decimating the country. Kerbero arrives just as Supay uses the last ounce of energy to blast Jolt through the stomach, causing him to fall over and revert back to power outage leaving Kerbero and Burst to stare at the destruction caused by the battle. Abilities Enhanced Athleticism: During Kerbero's training to become a spy for both VoidZ and other corporations, he would put out amazing feats of athleticism in order to prove that he'd make for a good spy in a vast amount of categories. Active Camo/Invisibility: His cursed star allows him to at any given time to disappear into thin air and become unseen by even infrared visions. Knight Transformation: Due to being technically related to the God Niall, he has the ability to transform. Granting him the ability of flight, enhanced strength and speed. Magical Spells: Kerbero has the ability to cast a multitude of different spells, and depending on the form he is using, he is able to get extremely offensive with his spells. *In his regular form he mostly uses passive defensive spells to keep himself from being killed from powerful attacks. In Knight Form, he no longer needs to cast these spells as his durability takes a massive buff and he's able to tank more attacks. In deity form he entirely uses offensive spells with the goal to defeat the enemy. Despite his buffs however, if put into a dire situation, he can still cast defensive spell wards and stack them on top of each other to increase his defenses, but this costs a large amount of magic and he runs the risk of running out of energy. He has been attempting to overcome this limit by practicing both defensive and offensive magical spells to decrease the negative side effects to using these spells. *Kerbero can also cast immunity spells that can grant him immunity from certain elemental attacks, including magic itself. Deity Form: Because Kerbero is a deity derived from Niall, that gives him access to his final form. This form gives him the ability to create his own dimensions as well as travel to others, just like Niall can. This form puts him on a near even level of Niall depending on which dimension he is in. *Kerbero is capable of changing and altering his own dimension to fit whatever parameters he sees fit at the moment. This can include creating an entirely new world of his own, however it takes a lot of mana and power in order to fully create one. In this dimension he can also create whatever weapons he desires, and have them transported into reality. *Kerbero also gains the ability to teleport, however because of this he's not as fast as his Knight form. Hand-to-Hand Combat: During Kerbero's time serving as a spy, he learned many martial arts and gained quick proficiency in applying them in combat. *Martial arts Kerbero is proficient in include Muay Thai, Vale Tudo, Ninjutsu, Line, Krav Maga, Boxing, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, Jujutsu, and many others. Stealth: As a spy, he's also very skilled in gathering intelligence and sneaking to areas he needs to get to quietly with little chances of being detected. Skilled Swordsmanship: Kerbero is extremely proficient in both sword combat and knife combat, being able to defeat PAIN in sword combat, and is familiar with many weapon based martial arts including: Naginta, Kumdo, Kendo, Iaido and Tai Chi. *Kerbero could normally only materialize and spawn up to 2 swords maximum, but after Burst gave Kerbero a new one, it has become his main weapon, and he can spawn up to 3 to use, however he prefers to use only one sword. In his first form he usually keeps his swords materialized with him, or a knife that he cannot materialize and can be destroyed. Trivia *Despite having magic, Kerbero is extremely weak for some reason and can't seem to win any fights without outside help and in most cases have lost fights he's participated in on his own. *Kerbero was originally going to be a revamp for Lithos until No-El decided to simply kill him off and start over from scratch. *The idea of a relationship between Carina and Kerbero started as a joke between No-El and Shaz until BlitzX said he'd be on board for it, as well as a few comments on video with people showing support. After that then Blind-Eye Pivot decided to include it in VoidZ United. *The duo between Kerbero and Burst came from Tetr0mations during the Co Leader tryouts, since both No-El and Tetr0 were going against Miku in the first Co Tryouts, and also because they're good friends. *Kerbero was originally going to be a joke character after Helbrich's gun knocks out Kerbero in VoidZ Alliance, and he fights a shadow in VoidZ Divided before being one punched by Exenorapth in an extremely quick succession. However, No-El was deciding to just kill off Kerbero and decided to voice his disappointment about Kerbero's lack of relevancy, and subsequently in VoidZ United Kerbero is given a lot more to do including battling the Zvolution clan. However, now he's gone back to being a joke character that does nothing and can't win any battles. Site Navigation Category:VoidZ Members Category:Humans Category:Magic Power-Type Category:Leaders Category:Characters